paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Owen pup detecive (1)
Authors note hey guys just wanted to let u know that this is going to be a series let me know what you think the case of the missing watch a 14 year old pup named owen was working for the ppda paw patrol detective agency owen walks into the lookout happy Ryder hi owen ive got good news for you owen looked amazed and bounced towards the human owen what ryder what is it ryder well ive chosen you to go to the local poilce staion and train to be a detective owen wow wait isnt that chases job ryder well i thought it might be you for a change owen ok well better tell the pups scene changes to the backyard owen hey everest im going to be a detective pup everest wow really where owen right here in adventure bay everest woah thats excellent news owen say you wanna become my partner everest I'd love too owen great well pass the messege onto the others everest ok everest tells the other pups and they were astounded zuma really isthis true owen owen yes it is and ill go to the staion in the morning the next day early morning owen everest he nudges the sleeping pup everest huh owen is 6:00 in the morning owen i know but i want to get there nice and early everest ok wait for me in your vehicle owen does so everest ready owen ready and lets go when the get to the poilce staion owen opens the door a bulky pup sat behind a desk his name was officer bob owen good morning sir officer bob what do you want owen im here with my freind everest to appily for a detective officer bob oh your the person the captain was on about my name is officer bob and you are owen owen officer bob well the captain is waiting for you in her office walk this way officer bob led the two pups to a big faded red door with the word captains office in gold lettering officer bob knocked come in said a female voice officer bob led in clare what can i do for you bob officer bob i brought two new officers for you clarie take a seat owen and everest owen sat next to everest and clare brought out two yellow files clare ive heard alot about you owen owen you have clare yes your a brave loyal pup who works for the paw patrol as a computer pup owen thats correct yes clare welcome to the team and i see you've got a freind here everest my name is everest clare well welcome to the team everest everest thank you clare now im guessing you guys will need uniforms here she passes them their uniforms complete with a walkie talkie and a notepad and pencil owen thank you shall we get changed clare you could do then ill take you to the breifing room and you can meet the others owen and everest were soon dressed smartly everest you look good owen owen thanks you too clare ok follow me to the breifing room the two pups were taken to the breifing room it had yellow walls with poilce awards hung up and at the back was a few computers clare ok sit down guys ive had a case come through owen oh boy a case allready cant wait claire ok a man clames to have had his watch stolen his name his walter watermist and his address is 44 west yupuk street owen and everest you guys will be partners owen rodger captain come on everest lets go they head to the address and see a distraught man looking worried owen officers owen and everest but u can call us officers tell us what happened walter i was walking down rustmoore avenue and into jewellery store to buy a watch i walked out of the store when a heard a noise owen what did it sound like walter it sounded like glass breaking i hurried to the scene and saw a window smashed then i heard argueing owen we will take a look around but for now stay here as i may have questions later